User talk:Letdragon
Welcome Hi, welcome to Eternal Sonata Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Letdragon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ProfessorTofty (Talk) 07:38, June 13, 2012 Re: Greetings Excellent. A warm welcome to editing under a username and thanks again for your contributions! Keep an eye out - I'll be posting a blog sometime within the next day or two with updates on the latest happenings here at the wiki. ProfessorTofty 07:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Aye aye Prof. Letdragon 07:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Parenthesis Hmm. I hadn't heard that before, so I decided to check and according to this here, when you have a complete sentence in parenthesis after another sentence, then you should capitalize the first letter and place the period within the parenthesis. Other sources seem to agree. ProfessorTofty 21:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Weird, and I'd been doing it that way for years and it's never been a problem before with anything I've written. I really don't want to conform to this either, but it's for the sake of this wiki, so I must. Letdragon 21:31, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. Oh, and a tip about leaving comments - it's generally better if you reply on the talk page of the person who left the comment, because then the system alerts that person that they have a new message. It's not too big a deal here, since I monitor all the recent edits anyway, but it may be useful to know for other wikis. Also, it'll let them know even if they're at another Wikia wiki at the moment, so it's useful if you want a faster reply. ProfessorTofty 21:56, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Earth Heal / Night Arrow Perhaps more of an undocumented feature, then. The mechanics of Harmony Chains are a bit odd, though. I've noticed that some moves seem to be "finishers" and some aren't - for example, if Salsa uses Solar Flare to kill an enemy as part of a Harmony Chain, and there are no other enemies on-screen, then the Harmony Chain will end. On the other hand, Allegretto will wail away with his Sun Slash and Starlight Blast, with Frederic using an Orzel Bialy and continuing to build up Echoes, even though the enemy already took enough damage to fall from the Specials used by the first character. I'll probably find some way to describe this in more detail whenever I get around to creating the page for Harmony Chains. ProfessorTofty 04:19, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I had noticed that too since the 360 version. I wondered why in some cases I was allowed to continue my chain while in other ones it stops short because it's clearly overkill after a certain amount of damage. (I mean, how much damage do you really need to do to a Very Very Empty?) I assumed maybe the game was rounding down the damage or something. Letdragon 04:24, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I always assumed it allowed you to continue the chain because continuing the chain allows you build up more Echoes, which can be saved and carried between battles in Party Level 6. Which is why I always find it annoying when the chain is abruptly ended by one of the moves that seem to be "finishers," so I try to start the chain with those instead. Oh, and don't forget that if you reply to the message on my talk page, it gives me an alert that I have a new message, so that's generally advisable. ProfessorTofty 04:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, the main issue with Guard comes in when you start dealing with the human bosses that use unpredictable attack patterns. You kinda just have to guess what they're going to do next, and whoa be if you guess wrong. Or if decide to pull a behind-run on your characters so that you can't Guard. Which they tend to do with disturbing regularity in Encore Mode. And then there's Counterattack, which I don't even usually bother trying unless the enemy has a really predictable attack pattern. ProfessorTofty 22:46, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Why? Well, it's just standard Wikia practice, really, that messages aren't deleted from talk pages unless there's some really pressing reason, like somebody posts spam or something else undesirable. If you don't want it on the main talk page anymore, you could make an archive, though those aren't usually made until there's a lot more messages on a talk page. ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:04, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Special Attack Descriptions No problem, we all get swamped from time to time. Regarding the Special Attack descriptions, wouldn't they fit within the section on each article that describes how the character behaves in battle? Or would they be too lengthy for that to be reasonable? ProfessorTofty (talk) 06:33, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :If it's a paragraph per move, then I'm thinking maybe subpages, but let me see an example first. ProfessorTofty (talk) 06:37, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::All right, go ahead and give it a whirl. ProfessorTofty (talk) 06:51, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, let's go with subpages on these. Just create Polka/Special Attack Descriptions (substitute character names as needed) and put them on there - I may also do some editing of the wording, etc., at my description. Post Polka's first and let me have a look at the whole page before making the others. I'll create a template like the one for the Character Quotes to link them in. ProfessorTofty (talk) 07:03, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::See the redlink in my message just above? Just click on that and it'll take you to the new page to create. Enter you information into there like you would on any other page and then hit Publish and you're good to go. ProfessorTofty (talk) 07:19, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Okay, I've edited what you posted for Polka for formatting. Go ahead and add the rest and try to stick to the format I've outlined, though if you see any other way that it can be improved, then feel free to implement it. And make sure to add each article to the new Special Attack descriptions category that I've created. P.S.: Will you be doing just the playable characters or the human villains as well? Because it'd be neat to see ones for those too. "What a joyous feeling! I'll let you have a taste of it as well. Apocalypse Fall!" ProfessorTofty (talk) 08:10, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::::All right, so how much do you already have written? If you could at least go ahead and complete the one for Polka, that would be great, though I would prefer that the other ones only be created once you have all the descriptions for the character. 13:59, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Okay, go ahead and post the rest of Polka's, then. As for the others, that's fine, whenever you have the time. But like I said, please only post the ones for each character once they're complete. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:07, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Re: Best Teaching Day That's really fantastic! So you play the piano, then? Pretty sweet. I'm afraid I don't reall have any experience with musical instruments myself, though I would like to learn one sometime. Is your class about music, then? I don't suppose if any of them do pick up the game that you could name drop the Eternal Sonata Wiki also? Heh. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :That's neat to know that so many of them actually knew of Chopin's music. Of course, the director of the game mentioned that one of the things he wanted to accomplish was teaching more about Chopin's life, since a lot of people know of his music, but may not be aware of some of the interesting events of his life. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Neat to hear them learning about him. Though I'm not sure "interesting" is necessarily the best word to describe Ms. Sand, from some of the things I read about her... ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :::That's probably for the best, if they want to know more, they can read it. I hope that those that do decide to get the game have PlayStation 3 instead of Xbox 360, because Xbox 360 version misses out on so much. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Salsa's "dabe" You seem like you might know something about it - does Salsa speak with a Kansai Regional Accent in the Japanese dialogue? According to TVTropes, this is often translated into English as a U.S. regional southern accent, like Salsa's English voice, but I wasn't sure if this was the case or not. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :TVTropes's lack of sources can occasionally make it unreliable, but like any other wiki visited by large amounts of people, if something is on a major page that is blatantly false, it'll be removed quickly enough. (To be clear, I wouldn't trust it as the gospel, but unless something's obviously rotten in Denmark, or something doesn't jibe with existing knowledge, I'd trust it, so long as it wasn't anything I was basing a major decision on. I mean, when you think about it, isn't that like anything here? Unless stated otherwise, our source is "the game." So I could write "Polka, Beat, Frederic, and Salsa enter Crescendo's room, and he introduces them to Serenade, and her beagle, Trumpet. They then discuss the rebel group, Fortissimo, which Crescendo says he can no longer support." Theoretically, my source is the game, but it's up to the readers' own trust that wouldn't post such B.S., and to them to both remove and call me out on it if I did.) In any case, that's interesting. I wonder why they decided to stick her with a U.S. regional southern accent for the English-language version then. Maybe just because that's often associated with sass? ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:45, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Or Raijin's "y'know" at the end of most of his sentences in Final Fantasy VIII/''Kingdom Hearts II''. And yeah, I agree, the cowboy-talk gets a bit old after a while. I thought Salsa's English voice worked for it - in fact, I didn't really have a problem with any of the English-language voices in this game, despite the general whining you sometimes hear about them. As an aside, dunno if you saw, but the wiki is celebrating 250 articles. We also have a Twitter feed now - if you have Twitter, you might wanna consider subscribing if you haven't already (couldn't recall if you had or not.) ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:57, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Agreed. The Japanese voices definitely have their issues, and one of the biggest is Frederic's phonetic pronunciation of "Coup de Grace." I didn't even realize that Waltz's Japanese voice was female, though. Actually, I only played through the game in Japanese once, and it didn't really stick with me because, well, I don't speak Japanese. I'm considering learning though... ProfessorTofty (talk) 13:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Death Crow Beating the Death Crow on Encore Mode at lower levels is all about knowing how to manipulate the game. The game gives you a party of Allegretto, Falsetto and Viola, which is actually pretty strong. You give Allegretto the Hellstriker for Burst and Falsetto her weapon that carries a chance of Slow. The item set is given an Odd Chocolate and Fish Incense, and the rest is Angel Trumpets and maybe Cookies or Clovers depending on your taste. If you got Party Level 6, then that's 14 Trumpets (21 in Xbox 360, a number that makes the battle insanely easy.) The key is Viola, who should be casting Hawk Eye regularly to make mincemeat of Death Crow's defense, and running to the light to heal when Hawk Eye isn't needed. As soon as Hawk Eye is in effect, you hit him hard with a 32 Echo Harmony Chain started by Allegretto. Should fall in no more than 3 to 4 rounds. ProfessorTofty (talk) 13:44, October 20, 2012 (UTC) "Come over faint" "Come over faint" is a perfectly valid expression, if not a very common one. It means to feel ill or troubled. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:32, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Photos That sounds right to me, though I never spent too much time exploring the specifics of how Photos work - I just tried to find something that seemed like it worked and kept taking more Photos of that type. Feel free to add any details you find to the Photos page. ProfessorTofty (talk) 03:10, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Re: PS3 version :) Congrats on the finish! Yeah, Church of EZI can be a rough one, especially if you're trying to navigate those passages without a good walkthrough. Have you also played the Xbox 360 version, then? ProfessorTofty (talk) 05:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :Heh heh, yeah, some of those EXP totals are pretty crazy, aren't they? I've never played the Xbox 360 version (don't have the system), but I'm fully familiar with it through videos and scripts. I kinda feel sorry for anyone who's only played the Xbox 360 version, because they're only getting about half the experience - and not just the bonus dungeons and stuff, because they fixed up so much of the script. So much better relationship between Allegretto and Polka in PS3, to name just one example. ProfessorTofty (talk) 13:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I completely agree. It's all about character, and when you just have Frederic there and not interacting with the other characters, it doesn't carry nearly the same impact. My favorite story change, though, I think, is Allegretto's reaction in the ending. In the Xbox 360 version, he just sort of begs Frederic "Please, you have to do something," but in the PS3 version he says "No. That's not it. It isn't a dream at all. It's real. And I don't know what, but I have to do something." ProfessorTofty (talk) 17:30, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Polka's Attacks Updated Looking good. I've added in the quotes and I'll take care of the photos and linking everything up later today. ProfessorTofty (talk) 14:34, December 31, 2012 (UTC)